Surprise
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Spitfire Fluff. Wally has a surprise for Artemis that's a long time in coming. A companion piece for Chapter 11 of my story The Evolution of Soul Mates. Not necessary to read that in order to read this, but it might help.


**A/N: **This is a companion piece to my story Evolution of Soul Mates. You don't have to read the whole thing but you might want to read Chapter 11 to get the reference. But again, not necessary. Really quick, just want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 11. 35 reviews! I've never gotten as many reviews for a single chapter before! Hope you all enjoy this fluff!

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, none of these characters belong to me. If Wally West belonged to me, I would be the only one allowed to play with him ;-) Any dialogue or plot that looks familiar belongs to DC and Greg Weissman and other people who are not me.**

Rated: K+

Summary:Spitfire Fluff. Wally has a surprise he thinks Artemis is going to like.

**Surprise**

"Where are we going?" Artemis asks again, and he's lost count of how many times that is now. "And why do I have to wear this thing over my eyes?"

"I'm still not telling you, and because it's a surprise," Wally tells her, shrugging into his winter coat and making sure she is snugly wrapped in her own. He slings his backpack over his shoulders and adjusts the straps to make sure it's secure.

"You know I don't like surprises, Wally," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. He thinks he might even detect a pout on her lips.

"You'll like this one," he replies confidently. He is finally putting his plan into action after months of meticulous preparation and he couldn't be more excited. Judging by her repetitive inquiries, Artemis has no idea what he has in store for her this evening, which will make it all the more sweeter. The look on her face, boy, he can't wait.

"If you say so," she mutters, and he knows that beneath her disgruntled, indifferent exterior she's bursting with curiosity and excitement. He just needs to coax it out of her.

He steps in front of her and lays his gloved hands on her shoulders. "Hey, has the Wallman ever steered you wrong?" he asks.

"This week?"

"Oh, aren't you just a riot," Wally says, pulling the furred hood of her jacket up around her head. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you," she retorts. She has one for everything he says. He looks at her pointedly though, silent, and he knows that she can tell even with the blindfold on. Artemis sighs. "Of course I trust you, Wally."

"Good, then you won't mind when I do this!" he says, picking her up bridal style in one quick motion. She flails around for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck. He takes advantage of her blind state by sneaking a quick kiss. "Better hold on tight!"

He grips her firmly to his chest before taking off. He's out of the Cave in a second and his momentum carries him across the waters of Happy Harbour and beyond. Soon, he's streaking out over the Atlantic, icy winds coming at him from all sides. He worries that Artemis might be too cold, but she's long since tucked her face into his shoulder. He thinks he might even feel her warm lips trailing across his exposed neck, but he tries to remain focused; one slip up and they might be going for an impromptu swim, and a chilly one at that.

Finally, it couldn't have been more than half an hour, he sees land. He's taken this path before, done several dry runs to get to their destination, so he knows exactly where to go. They're so close and his excitement level is through the roof, and he hopes that she loves this surprise as much as he thinks she will.

"Are we there yet?" she mumbles into his neck, but he can feel her lips are curved into a smile.

"Almost, beautiful," he replies, darting across a frost ridden field. He's timed this perfectly. The sun is on it's way towards setting and the sky is void of any clouds; it's going to be a perfect night, he just knows it.

Up ahead, he sees the twinkling lights of the city and he pushes himself even faster. Within minutes he's speeding through the city center, and their destination is in his sights, looming tall and proud above the city. There are more than just a few people walking around nearby, so Wally finally slows down to a walk behind a few bushes.

"We're here!" he announces, setting her gently on the ground. Wally notes with satisfaction that her blindfold is still firmly planted across her eyes.

"Great," she drawls, but the excitement is there in her voice. "Do I get to see where 'here' is?"

"Not yet," he quips. He takes her gloved hand in his and guides her in the direction of the spot he's scoped out. It's cold out, but not bitterly so, and he takes them past several people: couples, families, groups of friends, until he reaches an area that's relatively unoccupied. He guides her into just the right position, looking back over his shoulder for reference. "Just another second, babe. I promise, this'll be worth it."

He kneels quickly, sliding his backpack off and opening it. He sets up the blankets first, before taking out the food (obviously, because he's Wally) and the sparkling cider (because they're still not even legal in this country and he thought it would be romantic). The sun is only just beginning to set now, so it's not dark out, but he lights a couple candles anyway, just because he's always loved how gorgeous she looks in candlelight.

And then finally, everything is set. Only one thing is left to do.

He stands, dusting off his hands, and turns to Artemis who has been waiting patiently this whole time. He takes a moment to freak out internally. What if she doesn't like the surprise? Maybe she won't understand the significance or remember what she had told him. Maybe there was somewhere else she would rather have gone. No, he reasons with himself. She's going to love it.

"Ready?" he asks.

She nods and it doesn't escape him that she doesn't have a retort this time. He can't help himself from cupping her face in his hands and capturing her lips with his. She responds just as passionately as she always does, but Wally reluctantly ends the kiss after a moment. He's too eager to show her what they've come all this way for.

He steps back and to her side, so that they are both facing the same way. Then, he reaches up behind her head and unties her blindfold.

"Happy One Year Anniversary, Artemis."

She gasps, and he follows her gaze past his candlelit picnic, to the Eiffel Tower standing regally in the distance, picture perfect against the setting sun. He glances over to Artemis to find that her eyes are filled with tears, but she has a smile on her face. He hopes she doesn't start crying because he's never been very good with women and tears, but if they're happy tears he thinks he might be able to deal.

"The Eiffel Tower, you remembered," she says in awe, looking at him with tender, loving grey eyes.

He takes one of her hands into his. "This should have been our first date, Artemis," he tells her. "I was such a jerk to you after what happened in the training simulation. I pushed you away because I didn't want to get hurt, and when I think about some of the things I said and did those months after." Wally stops, feeling ashamed just looking back on it now. He shakes his head and pushes forward. "I just want you to know that this past year has been the best of my life."

"Mine too," she says, and she's smiling and crying at the same time as she throws herself into his arms, pulling his head down to meet hers. Their lips meet in a sweet kiss, and he can taste the saltiness of her tears on her mouth. He wraps his arms around her back, bringing her closer to him and deepening their embrace.

After a few moments, they both pull away in order to breathe and Wally rests his forehead against hers. "So, good surprise?" he asks, wiping away any stray tears on her cheeks.

"The best," Artemis replies. She surveys the picnic he's set up before them. "I can't believe we're here. I can't believe you did all of this. For me." She turns back to him and he's startled to see her beautiful face looking distressed. "I don't deserve it. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world. I always have to have some snarky retort and I'm always making fun of you and -"

"Artemis, Artemis, stop," Wally interrupts. She bites her lip and looks down at the ground. He sighs and lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you. You are the best girlfriend a guy like me could ever ask for, okay?" She nods and he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Besides, you wouldn't be my little spitfire if you weren't busting my hump all the time."

She chuckles at this, though he's pretty sure she doesn't understand the spitfire reference. He'll tell her someday.

"Sorry, it's just, no one's ever done anything like this for me before," she says. She folds her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you so much. This is the greatest anniversary present ever."

"Even though it's a couple of days late?" he asks. They are already a few days into 2013, and although he had taken her out to dinner New Years' Day, he had told her that she'd have to wait a few days for her actual present.

"Even then," she tells him, pulling back and kissing him once, then twice on the lips. She glances out across the field before them and to the Eiffel Tower. "It's perfect."

Wally grins, mentally giving himself a pat on the back. He'd known that she would love it. "Come on," he says, steering her towards their picnic. He holds back one blanket and gestures her before him. "After you, mademoiselle."

"Merci beaucoup," she says in her flawless French accent, crawling beneath the blanket. He follows after her and hands her a bologna sandwich, keeping the other 7 for himself. What, crossing the Atlantic Ocean in less than an hour required a lot of energy.

He pulls out two water glasses, the Cave didn't have any champagne flutes, and pours them each a glass of sparkling cider. Wally gives her a glass and she looks at it skeptically. He holds the bottle out to her for inspection.

"Sparkling cider?" she muses, and he's glad that she's back in good spirits.

"Only the best for you, beautiful," he jokes, setting the bottle aside. He raises his glass to her and she follows suit. "To the first of many, many anniversaries," he says, all the joking aside. They may only be 17 and 16 respectively, but Wally knows that he's in this for the long haul. Only a fool would let a girl as amazing as Artemis go.

She clinks her glass against his. "I'll drink to that."

They both sip their glasses and Wally leans back on one arm, completely content. Here he is in the most romantic city in the world with the girl of his dreams watching the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower. What could be better?

He finds his answer a moment later when Artemis snuggles into his side, resting her head against his shoulder. They watch as the sun gradually sets and the Tower's lights are turned on, illuminating it completely. Wally subtly checks his watch.

"After 8 o'clock, we can make our way over and go up if you want," he says nonchalantly, brandishing the two tickets he'd procured online.

Artemis' eyes light up. "We get to go up the Tower?" she asks excitedly. Then she backtracks. "Wait, what happens at 8 o'clock?"

"You'll see," he says simply, eyes directed straight ahead in anticipation.

Artemis settles back, nibbling on her sandwich (he finished all of his a little while ago), and just when he thinks she's going to burst with impatience, that's when it happens. The Eiffel Tower becomes awash in beautiful, flashing lights from top to bottom. Artemis gasps and sits up on her knees to get a better look, and all around them the other people on the field before the tower gaze at it in awe.

It really is an amazing sight, but Wally can't seem to keep his attention on it for very long. He is completely captivated by his own beauty, his own miracle. Artemis watches the light show with rapt attention, he's not sure if she's even blinking, and the flashing lights illuminate her stunning features.

"It's beautiful," she whispers.

"Sure is," Wally agrees, but he's not talking about the tower.

Artemis becomes aware of his stare and tears her eyes away from the light show to look at him. She blushes when she realizes that he's talking about her and he quirks a finger at her, gesturing her over to him. She crawls into his lap, resting her hands against his chest.

"You are the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful boyfriend in the entire world," she says, punctuating each adjective with a kiss. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he replies, caressing her cheek. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, too," she murmurs before ducking his head to rest in the crook of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her, more content that he thinks a lucky stiff like him should ever have the right to be. They watch the rest of the light show in a comfortable silence. Wally's takes a moment to contemplate how he'd almost let Artemis get away from him. He still can't believe how stupid he'd been just a year ago, thinking he could protect himself from getting hurt by pushing her away. He hadn't seen, he couldn't have known that she was already carving away a little spot in his heart for herself. Now, he needed her like he needed air to breath or food to eat. In just a short year, really it was the best year ever, she had become the most important person in his life. _And I'm never going to let her go, _he thinks, tightening his arms around her.

"Happy Anniversary, Artemis."

"Happy Anniversary, Wally."

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Does this make up for Chapter 11?


End file.
